dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Criador
Um Criador é alguem que captura, cuida e tenta melhorar geneticamente as espécies. Embora originalmente o criador foi projetado para ser uma profissão, a Ankama decidiu contra isso, tornando uma opção disponivel a todos. Dessa forma esse termo não é uma profissão, apenas uma definição ou ocupação. Para uma tabela com as montarias disponiveis veja a página Montaria . Para uma tabela com as combinações necessárias para obter certa montaria veja a pagina Dragossauro . Requerimentos para ser um Criador Voce precisa reunir certos requirementos para ser capaz de treinar suas montarias. Voce precisará de várias Atitudes (Emotes), mas pode se virar bem apenas com Mad e Bye (com essas atitudes você induz sua montaria á chocar-se com os objetos de criação, equilibrando-a). Voce pode treinar sua Montaria desde o nivel base 1, mas não será capaz de montá-la (usar) até ter pelo menos nivel 60. Também é importante lembrar que voce não pode equipar uma mascote enquanto cavalgando uma montaria. Adquirindo uma Montaria ; Metodo da Compra: Montarias (apenas Dragossauros até agora) podem ser compradas das Lojas de Mascotes tanto em Bonta quanto Brakmar. A troca de uma montaria só pode ser feita através da troca de um Certificado de Montaria, e assim é diferente das mascotes. ; Metodo da Captura: Complete o Koolich Dungeon (Nv.. 100+ MUITO recomendado). Voce deve ter 50 Folhas de Kaliptus e 50 Flores de Kaliptus para trocar no final do calabouço pelo feitiço Domar Montaria . Este feitiço funciona como o Captura de Alma, mas ao invés de usar pedras de alma, voce usa uma Rede Simples de Captura compradas de Smakko em (-17,0). Capturar uma montaria obtem uma montaria Selvagem. Uma montaria Selvagem nunca se tornará domada de maneira nenhuma. Voce precisa passar pelo processo de criação para obter um bebe que se torna domado uma vez que atinja a maturidade. Criando suas Montarias Uma vez que voce tenha comprado ou capturado sua montaria, o primeiro passo é coloca-la numa Padoque pública ou particular. Se voce irá apenas deixar o dragossauro vagando e interagindo ao acaso com os itens de domesticação, as padoques particulares podem elevar montarias mais rapido do que as publicas. Porém, se voce é bom em usar Atitudes (emote) para 'induzir' um dragossauro, as padoques públicas podem ser mais eficientes do que uma particular e ainda mais barata, porque seus itens de alto nivel podem dar mais pontos por unidade de cansaço, e voce deve parar de treinar seu turkey e guardá-lo quando sua barra de fadiga estiver cheia. Para reduzir a fadiga de um dragossauro basta deixá-lo no modo "armazenar" em qualquer padoque. Vale lembrar que somente você poderá acessar sua montaria, tornando impossível o roubo de montarias em padoques públicos. Contudo, caso sua guilda tenha um padoque particular qualquer jogador poderá acessar sua montaria caso tenha o direito de "gerenciar montarias de outros membros". ; 1 - Preparando sua Montaria : A Maturidade deve estar em seu máximo e suas barras de Resistência e Amor devem estar acima de 7.500. A montaria tambem deve ter nivel 5+, com excessão das Selvagens que não precisam de nivel. Quando tudo estiver correto, irá aparecer uma aba na janela de sua montaria que diz fértil em verde. Isso significa que ela está pronta para cruzar com um dragossauro fértil de sexo oposto. ; 2 - Acasalamento: Voce deve colocar o Macho e a fêmea na mesma Padoque. Em uma Padoque pública, uma das montarias deve ser colocada por alguem de sua confiança. Uma Padoque particular não exige duas pessoas. Agora faça as montarias se aproximarem usando as Atitudes. Vocês ouvirão uma música engraçada e a fêmea ficará gravida. Ambas as montarias perdem 7.500 de seu Amor e Resistencia durante esse processo. :Voce perde os Machos Selvagens após o acasalamento, pois eles fogem. Voce ficará apenas com a femea, que se for selvagem também irá fugir após a gestação acabar. Após 20 acasalamento uma montaria se torna estéril, e voce não pode mais cruzá-la. ; 3 - Periodo de Gestação: Durante este periodo voce pode ver a quanto tempo sua femea esta gravida na janela de status da montaria. Montarias da Primeira Geração tem um periodo de 49 horas de gestação. A "Geração" corresponde a cor da montaria, não a quantas proles ela já teve Dessa forma, uma Montaria Gengibre (Ruivo) é da Primeira Geração, Uma montaria Gengibre (Ruivo)/Dourada é da Segunda, uma Indigo é terceira, e assim por diante ( veja a tabela abaixo com as gerações e cores). Cada geração depois dessa recebe 12 horas adicionais. Ex.: Segunda geração 61 horas, terceira 73 e assim por diante. ; 4 - Nascimento: Para a femea dar a luz, ela deve ser colocada no celeiro. Uma vez que acabe o tempo de gestação e a femea esteja no celeiro, aparece uma mensagem informando do nascimento na proxima vez que vc visitar o celeiro. Montarias femeas produzem 1-3 bebes em cada parto ( 2-4 se for reprodutora). Voce deve visitar o celeiro em até 48 horas ou irá perder o bebe. Treinando Há duas formas de treinar a sua Montaria: ; Passiva: Deixando sua montaria numa Padoque (Publico ou de Guilda) com Itens de Domesticação, tais como um Esbofeteador, dessa forma permitindo que sua montaria ganhe pontos em sua area apropriada dependendo do tipo de Item de Domesticação com o qual ela interage. Esse metodo é relativamente lento, embora com a nova atualização isso melhorou muito, principalmente em padoques publicas. A fadiga da Montaria irá diminuir lentamente após um tempo num padoque publico. ; Ativa: Quando voce utiliza Atitudes (emote) para interagir com sua Montaria. Coloque sua montaria numa Padoque publica ou particular com Itens de Domesticação, tal como um Controlador, e use as Atitudes do personagem (emote) para chamar sua montaria para perto de voce ou se afastar de voce. A resposta da montaria aos comandos de se aproximar e afastar é como um timer ciclico e pode ser usado para controlar sua montaria razoavelmente bem com a pratica e o timing correto. Alem disso, é recomendado voce manter a grade em exibição. Cada vez que uma Montaria interage com um Item de Domesticação o contador de Cansaço aumenta em um. Uma técnica desenvolvida por mim: Anblackfire-Int (Aperfeioçoado por The-Arthos) Ignorem a simplicidade da explicação: A técnica é bem simples você só precisa de 2 intens de criação que deseja usar e o emocticon beijo, acenar etc. Coloque os itens assim: Assim: xx x[ ][ ]x LEMBRE-SE que isso só vale para você economizar nos itens e upar de forma ATIVA caso você pare de chamar sua montaria ou saia para fazer qualquer outra coisa ela vai perambular pelo padoque tornando a técnica INÚTIL. Itens de Domesticação Esse movel interatico de padoque é criado por um Marceneiro. Cada item de domesticação tem uma durabilidade, e não parece existir nenhuma forma de recarregar essa durabilidade depois de gasta. Os Itens de Domesticação são colocados em padoques particulares clicando no icone de lupa em um item de domesticação no inventário do jogador, escolhendo o alvo desse item e clicando no quadrado onde o item será colocado. Uma Montaria deve ser capaz de caminhar pelo menos um quadrado para interagir com os itens. Então: *O numero minimo de itens de domesticação que podem ser usados para prender um turkey é 3: contando o canto da paddock fechando a passanhem dos outros dois lados. *A configuração que funciona mais rapido é a de 6 itens arrumados ao redor de 2 quadrados abertos para o dragossauro passar. A colocação do turkey na padoque não pode ser controlada, então é necessário colocar alguns itens, colocar o dragossauro, atrai-lo para o lugar desejado com as Atitudes e então "prende-lo" lá colocando o ultimo item de domesticação. (Dica: As pessoas as vezes tentam vender itens já exausto, cuidado para não comprar itens vazios!) Efeitos das Atitudes Dependendo de qual Atitude que voce use, a Montaria irá se afastar ou se aproximar de voce. Há uma possibilidade que a montaria ande numa direção aleatória. Características Gerais Existem duas caracteristicas com as quais quase todos os usuarios de Montarias precisam se preocupar: thumb|left|256px Energia Energia é perdida pela Montaria quando ela atravessa mapas enquanto está sendo cavalgado. Pela nova atualização, ela só perde energia dessa forma quando a barra de fadiga está muito cheia. A energia também é perdida a cada vez que o personagem monta/desmonta. Voce pode recuperar energia atraves do uso de uma Manjedoura ou um jeito mais rápido é alimentar sua montaria com peixe ou carne (serve tanto a limpa e preparada quanto a crua) ou Folhas e Flores de Kaliptus arrastando esses itens para a sela mostrada no seu inventário (logo abaixo do espaço para o Mascote). Entretanto isso pode consumir BASTANTE peixes - um peixe de nivel 1 como uma truta, gobião peixe-gato irão conceder apenas 10 pontos de energia; Montarias tem niveis diferentes de energia mas geralmente é pelo menos 1.000. A quantidade maxima de energia aumenta conforme o nivel da sua montaria sobe. NÃO alimente uma montaria enquanto estiver com um mascote equipado que coma a mesma comida que a montaria, ou voce vai alimentar a mascote e não ele. (Dica: Peixe limpo (estripado) geralmente ocupa 1/3 do espaço no inventário e pode ser comprado mais barato que o peixe fresco.) Experiencia Experiencia não é adquirida com itens de domesticação, mas sim em lutas enquanto está montado em seu turkey. Voce recebe experiencia estando com sua montaria equipada (cavalgando). O ganho em experiencia é deduzido da experiencia do personagem, com a taxa de guilda sendo deduzida primeiro. As montarias ganham 20% da experiencia de lutas mesmo quando colocadas em zero de doação, ou seja, quando voce coloca 90% de doação ele ganha 110%. Capacidades Capacidades são caracteristicas especiais que uma Montaria pode ter. A maioria das Montarias não tem uma capacidade. Um dragossauro pode possuir até duas Capacidades, porem se forem repetidas elas não são acumuladas.(Apenas aumenta a probabilidade de transmitir aos filhotes) ( ¹ ) Não faz efeito em machos, porém serve para transmitir a capacidade para seus filhotes) ( ² ) As 3 cores da montaria são: 3º da esquerda, 1º da direita, 2º da direita. (na hora de criar o personagem) Corrigido by Jr-King Caracteristicas de Domesticação Existem 5 caracteristicas que estão relacionadas a domesticação; das quais 4 podem ser treinadas via itens de domesticação e 1 não-treinada ou negativamente treinada: Equilibrio/ estado A barra Equilibrio é uma barra crucial já que ela determina que outras carateristicas voce pode aumentar. Para ver o Equilibrio atual apenas passe o mouse sobre a barra: o numero no meio é seu numero de Equilibrio. Movendo sua barra de Equilibrio para a esquerda (agressivo varia entre -2,000 to 0) voce será capaz de aumentar a barra de Resistencia. Movendo a barra de Equilibrio para a direita (Sereno varia de 0 to +2,000) voce será capaz de aumentar a barra de Amor. Mantendo a barra de Equilibrio equilibrada (entre -2,000 to +2,000) voce será capaz de aumentar Maturidade. : Femeas e Machos tem um bonus aleatorio diferente causado por qualquer item de domesticação. As Femeas podem ao acaso quanhar pontos de equilibrio em serenidade, enquanto machos podem perder equilibrio ganhando pontos em agressão. :* Para aumentar equilibrio use um Controlador. :* Para diminuir equilibrio use um Esbofeteador. Resistência Antes de aumentar resistência, o Equilibrio deve ser Agressivo (entre -2,000 e 0). : Para aumentar resistência você pode usar um Lançador de Raios. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. Maturidade Antes de aumentar Maturidade, o Equilibrio deve estar entre -2000 a +2000 pontos. As Montarias tem um nivel maximo de maturidade diferente. : Para aumentar Maturidade use uma Bebedouro. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. Amor Antes de aumentar Amor, o Equilibrio deve estar na terceira faixa entre 0 a +2,000. : Para aumentar amor use um Dragotraseiro. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. Corrigido por The-Arthos (Dica: todos os ''dragotraseiros exigem uma poção tremor para criar, e essas poções por sua vez precisam de 5 Metaria Amarela, que são meio raras e portanto caras. Uma Padoque publica pode ser uma boa escolha nesse caso em especifico.)'' Fadiga Essa barra aumenta sempre que uma montaria interage com um item em um padoque. Para diminuir essa barra a montaria deve ficar fora do padoque, seja equipada ou deixada no celeiro. Ela perde 10 pontos por hora, então quando a barra estiver cheia leva 24 horas para voltar a 0. Sua montaria recebe estatisticas maiores por item dependendo de quão cansada está. Para uma lista dos padoques publicos e seus itens de criação/; domesticação, veja Padoques Publicos * categoria:Profissão